En terre d'Israel
by Naaa
Summary: Et si tout ça n'avait été que mensonge ? Toutes ces années à croire que j'étais responsable de sa mort ! Et puis tout ce temps que j'avais passé à l'aimer, cette vie que j'avais imaginé, ce bonheur dont j'avais rêvé, lui ... Des mensonges, une trahison !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'annoncer, oui ! Mais comment ?**

**- Il est au courant de toute façon !**

- **Lui aurais-tu annoncé sans me le dire ?**

**- Bien sûr que non enfin. Je n'ai nul besoin de le lui annoncer par moi-même il doit déjà être au courant,** j'ajoutais rapidement, **tu connais mon père a l'heure qu'il est-il doit déjà avoir envoyé tout un tas d'agent à mes fesses.**

**- T'inquiète pas, je protègerais tes arrières. **Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

**- Bienvenue en enfer, **ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

- **Quel pessimisme ! **

**- Je suis réaliste voilà tout et puis ne me dit que tu crois une seule seconde que mon père nous laissera tranquille ? **

**- Euh …**

**- C'est de mon père dont on parle Tony, pas d'un saint.**

**- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à cette provocation. Ton père est un homme … Charmant.** J'explosais de rire et lui aussi.

L'instant d'après je posais mes mains sur ses joues et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tony était rentré de mission une semaine auparavant et ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il allait être papa. Sur un nuage du matin au soir il ne cessait de clamer haut et fort son amour pour ce bébé encore tout petit. Un problème persistait, mon père n'était apparemment toujours pas au courant. Plutôt étonnant pour un homme qui m'avait espionné toute ma vie durant. Tony se contrefichait de sa réaction, il me répétait sans cesse qu'il était prêt à affronter quiconque se mettrait entre nous. Il était sûr de lui, sur de ses choix et ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout c'est qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie ce à quoi j'acquiesçais avec ferveur.

**- Tu n'as qu'as lui envoyer un mail ?**

**- T'es pas sérieux ?,** répondis-je ahurie**. Tu penses vraiment qu'il se contentera d'un simple : Salut, c'est Ziva. Juste un petit mail pour t'annoncer que je suis enceinte et très heureuse. A bientôt. PS : Mes amitiés au reste de la famille ? **

**- Bah essaie toujours, on verra bien le résultat.**

**- Oh non on ne verra rien du tout, il nous aura tués bien avant. Et puis …**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Tony se jeta sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

**- Oublions tout ça pour ce soir et laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme il se doit. **

Mon sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Cette nuit-là, nos corps ne firent qu'un et dans la douceur de la nuit, son souffle dans mon cou, j'étais bien. J'étais heureuse.

Après quelques temps passés sous silence, je reviens ENFIN avec une nouvelle fiction. Un premier chapitre très court j'en suis consciente mais la suite arrive rapidement avec des chapitres plus longs. C'est seulement une mise en bouche LOL. _En terre d'Israël_ se situe à la suite de _Epic Love ._ J'espère que cela vous plaira. Alors a vos claviers chers lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Ce besoin d'y croire !

**- Alors ?**

**- Il est devenu fou ! **

**- Tu veux dire que …**

**- On part la semaine prochaine,** hurlais-je de frayeur**. La semaine prochaine ! **

**- Mais pourquoi se précipiter ? Vous …**

**- On va mourir,** dis-je l'air vaincu. **Non mais il est dingue, il a perdu la tête. Il pense que c'est le moment ou jamais d'y aller, que de toute façon je ne pourrais plus prendre l'avion après et … Abby, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** J'étais désespérée.

**- Tu sais il ne se passera peut être rien après tout.**

**- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?**

**- Non mais le plus important c'est que toi tu le penses.**

Abby me fixait l'air compatissant mais il était déjà trop tard. Notre sort en était jeté et nous allions mourir dans le désert israélien. Ce bonheur n'aura finalement duré qu'une seconde. Mon père avait finalement fini par nous devancer et avait appris ma grossesse deux jours plus tôt. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il contact Tony sans m'en parler et qu'il lui demande de venir à Tel-Aviv la semaine prochaine. Le pire dans tout ça fut la réaction de Tony qui accepta aussitôt. Cette histoire était complètement folle.

**- Ziva, tu es prête ? Gibbs nous laisse rentrer. **Mon visage dut l'effrayer puisqu'il s'approcha de moi à vive allure et ajouta, **est ce que ça va ?**

**- Aussi bien que possible.** Il comprit de suite. **Je crois qu'on va devoir parler.**

Pour simple réponse il s'éloigna de moi et reparti vers l'ascenseur. J'embrassais Abby et filais le rejoindre dans le parking ou il m'attendait. Inutile de faire une scène dans les locaux, Gibbs nous avait prévenus qu'il ne le tolèrerait pas.

**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?,** hurlais-je une fois la portière claquée.

**- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**- Tu te fiches de moi ? Non mais je rêve la, tu te fiches vraiment de moi en plus. **

**- Arrête d'hurler comme ça, bon sang,** il parut dégouté par le ton que j'avais employé.** On ira à Tel-Aviv la semaine prochaine un point c'est tout.**

**- Pardon ?** Le ton qu'il avait employé était sans appel. **Es-tu en train de me donner un ordre ? **

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et descendis de la voiture lorsqu'elle fut à l'arrêt. J'eu à peine le temps de monter dans un taxi qu'il hurla mon nom. Trop tard, j'étais partie. Les disputes avaient toujours été fréquentes entre nous, le moindre malentendu pouvait aller très loin. Seulement là, ce n'était pas un malentendu, il m'avait bien donné un ordre sur un ton des plus violents. Comme si j'étais a sa merci, une moins que rien fasse a lui, le genre de personne ne méritant pas qu'on lui demande son avis. Le plus surprenant c'est que malgré nos relations houleuses, jamais Tony ne m'avait manqué de respect de cette façon. Les hormones à rudes épreuves depuis le début de ma grossesse, je fondis en larmes face à un chauffeur bien penaud.

Après avoir tourné en rond durant plus d'une heure j'indiquais mon adresse au chauffeur et payais la course. Un nuage venait d'éclater et la pluie se rependit sur toute la chaussée une seconde avant que je ne mette un pied dehors. J'étais littéralement trempée lorsque j'atteignis la porte de l'immeuble et que je composais le code d'entrée.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte mes yeux se posèrent sur le canapé où j'avais l'habitude de trouver Tony. En règle générale il m'aurait souri et m'aurait invité à venir prendre place dans ses bras. Il n'était pas là.

**- Tony ?** aucune réponse. **Tony ?**

Et là, sans réelle raison, mon cœur s'emballa. Il était parti, m'avait abandonnée prenant avec lui cette promesse d'un bonheur ensemble. Oui ensemble ! Cette faible femme que j'étais devenue avec lui, celle que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais être. Sa présence à mes côtés, ce besoin constant de l'avoir prêt de moi … Lui.

Dans un moment de répit de mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je tandis l'oreille et entendit un bruit. Mon instinct de survie repris le dessus et je posais ma main droite sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre pris mon arme silencieusement. Je jetais un œil rapide à la cuisine et poursuivit mon chemin vers la chambre quand j'entendis un nouveau bruit assourdissant cette fois si. Plus aucune hésitation il y'avait bien quelqu'un dans la chambre et il devait forcement être au courant de ma présence. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte violemment. Une trainée de sang parcourant toute la chambre et se terminant aux abords de la salle de bain me surpris. J'avançais à l'aveuglette et tombais sur lui.

**- Tony ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Mais tu … Tu saignes**, criais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

**- Oui merci je l'avais remarqué,** répondit-il sarcastique. **Ma cicatrice s'est réouverte. **

**- Laisse-moi faire,** dis-je en attrapant une serviette.

**- Non ça va je vais …**

**- Ce n'était pas une question Tony, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.** Je posais mon arme sur le lavabo et lui fis signe d'approcher. **Tu as du forcer pour que ça saigne autant.**

**- J'avais besoin de me défouler. **

**- Ah,** dis-je l'air de rien. **Tu aurais pu me répondre lorsque je suis entrée et que je t'ai appelé.** Il ne répondit rien.

J'inspectais soigneusement sa blessure et pris soin de la désinfecter totalement. Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, quelque chose se produisit en moi, quelque chose qui me fit perdre pied et qui me fit lâcher la serviette aussitôt.

**- Ziva ?**

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et le caressais tendrement.

**- Mon cœur ? **

Cette tendre façon qu'il avait eu de m'appeler me fit relever la tête et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

**- Le bébé a bougé**. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la posais sur mon ventre**. Il a bougé, tu te rends compte ?**

Ce sourire tendre et amoureux disparu rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire diffèrent des autres. Il était heureux, il était stupéfait, abasourdi et …

**- J'ai besoin d'y aller. J'ai besoin de croire qu'on est important, qu'on est un couple comme les autres, qu'on ne doit craindre personne et ne pas avoir honte de notre enfant. J'en ai besoin ! **

J'abandonnais toute remarque, toute critique, toute explication. Tout. Alors, tendrement j'attrapais sa main pour y entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. J'étais là pour lui et il était là pour moi. Parce que j'en avais besoin, parce que peu importe l'endroit où il irait je serais la, a ses cotés comme je m'en étais fait la promesse il y a bien longtemps.

**- Tel Aviv ? **

**- Est-ce que c`est à cause de Mickael que tu ne veux pas y retourner ? **

**- Pardon ?,** j'étais surprise de sa question tant mon aversion de ne pas aller à Tel-Aviv n'avait aucun lien avec Mickael. **Il est mort,** dis-je simplement.

**- Mais tu l'aimais ? **

**- J'avais envie de le croire, je voulais me persuader de ça. Je le voulais vraiment,** répondis-je sincère**. Mais t'étais-la.**

**- J'étais la ?,** il pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- Je ne pouvais pas en aimer un autre parce que c'était toi. Toi et personne d'autre et pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai voulu me persuader du contraire mais … Je n'ai jamais aimé Mickael parce que j'en aimais déjà un. Tu en doutes ?**

**- Je me demande juste si je suis assez bien pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver tout à l'heure et encore moins te donner un ordre. Je suis désolé.**

**- Prends-moi dans tes bras**, répondis-je simplement.

J'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres et me blotti dans ses bras.

**- Aie, aie, aie, aie …**

**- Oh pardon,** je me relevais prestement, **laisse-moi finir ça. **

Je désinfectais sa plaie et passais un nouveau bandage sur son bras. Je récupérais sa main et le conduisis vers le salon. Nous devions parler, oh que oui.

**- Si je comprends bien, tu doutes de moi ?**

**- Non, non bien sûr que non c'est juste que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu fais tout pour nous cacher. Comme si tu avais honte.**

**- Je n'ai jamais eu honte de nous, oh non tu es ma plus grande fierté ! Je voulais simplement qu'on soit tous les deux, face au monde comme toujours. Sans mon père, sans ma famille, sans le Mossad et Israël. Mais si tu veux qu'on aille la bas, je ne te dirais pas non,** j'étais déterminée à lui prouver que j'étais prête à tout pour lui, **on prouvera aux autres qu'on vaut le coup,** terminais-je en souriant.

**- Je n'ai rien à prouver aux autres, je ne veux pas que tu renies tes origines pour moi, je veux seulement qu'on parte tous les deux la bas, parce qu'on a strictement rien à se reprocher.**

**- D'accord,** acquiesçais-je simplement**. Tu as raison. **

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Des disputes, des compromis, des révélations, des crises et puis de la jalousie, des problèmes, du stress et enfin … De l'amour, oui de l'amour. Parce qu'enfin de compte, c'était ça le principal. L'amour !

* * *

><p>Et voila la suite. Une petite minute pour une petite review =) Ca ne fait de mal à personne, je vous assure que non ! Et puis ça m'encourage à poster la suite rapidement. Du chantage ? Oh non jamais =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Fuir … Encore et encore … **

**- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te faire confiance ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Me mentir durant toutes ces années, tu pensais sans doute que je ne serais jamais rien. Parce que c'est ça dont il est question finalement hein ? Le mensonge et la trahison ont toujours fait partie de toi. Tu as tout fait pour me faire passer pour la méchante, la pauvre fille sans cœur et moi comme une idiote je t'ai cru. Je t'ai cru parce que tu étais le seul à me redonner** **espoir dans cette vie qui n'en a jamais été une pour moi. **Je repris ma respiration rapidement de peur qu'il ne m'interrompe. **Je voulais que tu m'aimes, que tu me comprennes. Je t'ai tout dit sur moi, tout. Mes pensées les plus intimes, mes envies, mes besoins et puis ce passé terrifiant et pourtant nécessaire à ma vie aujourd'hui. Mais en fin de compte tout ça c'était du vent, un moyen de m'abattre comme tu l'as fait avec elle.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas tuée !** Sa réponse avait fusée. **Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal.**

**- Tu l'as tuée,** répétais-je. **Tu m'as rendu faible,** ajoutais-je faiblement. **Tellement faible que je suis incapable de te tuer à mon tour. J'abandonne la partie. **

Une larme perla sur le coin de ma joue, je croisais son regard une dernière fois et partie. Le bonheur est éphémère.

**- Pourrais-tu me réserver un billet d'avion pour Haïfa s'il te plait ? Pour ce soir**, ajoutais-je.

Anna acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus et je pris la direction de ma chambre pour préparer ma valise. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, de faire le point, de respirer. Lorsque je reconnu le bruit des pas de Tony dans l'escalier je me précipitais sur la porte pour la fermer a clef.

**- Ziva ouvre moi.**

J'étais déterminée à ne pas le faire.

- **Ziva je dois te parler, tu dois m'écouter. Je ne lui ai jamais voulu de mal ! **

**- Part,** répondis-je simplement.

**- Tu as choisi d'écouter ton père, de lui faire confiance mais à moi hein ? **

**- Tu avais ma confiance et tu ne l'as plu.** Je tournais le bouton de la radio et laissais la musique m'apaiser.

Il était hors de question que je me fatigue plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon bébé en souffrirait beaucoup trop et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et tentais par tous les moyens d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer … En vain. La trahison dont j'avais fait l'objet était au-delà de tout, au-delà de mes propres expériences au MOSSAD. J'avais été trahi par la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi alors à quoi bon continuer de me battre. L'échec était sans doute ma seule issue.

Lorsque je fus sûr qu'il était parti, je sorti de la chambre et parti récupérer mon passeport. Une fois dans le taxi pour l'aéroport je laissais les larmes couler librement. Parce qu'une fois de plus, je prenais la fuite. Parce qu'une fois de plus, il en était la raison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : A cœur ouvert**

**- Shalom ma chérie.** La douceur de ses bras me pris au dépourvu. Longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. **Entre donc.**

**- Shalom,** dis-je après une minute**. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.**

**- Bien sûr que non Ziva. Tu sais que tu es et que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Ainsi que ce petit ange que tu portes.** Je souriais. **Le papa n'est pas avec toi ?**

Je n'avais aucune réponse à donner et elle le comprit. Alors, comme si de rien était, elle me conduisit à une chambre et repris la parole.

**- Bon, ça ne vaut pas la maison de ton père mais ce n'est pas trop mal, tu verras par toi-même.**

**- C'est parfait tante Ira. Merci à toi de me recevoir. Je sais que je t'ai prise un peu au dépourvue.**

**- Que serait la vie sans surprise ?** un faible sourire s'étira sur mon visage**. Tu dois mourir de faim, je vais finir de préparer le diner. Viens me rejoindre quand tu seras prête.**

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. La chambre était identique à celle que j'avais connu il y'a de ça une dizaine d'années. Tante Ira n'était pas ma réelle tante, elle était la meilleure amie de ma mère, elle était celle dont j'avais besoin. La, maintenant.

**- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver,** me dit-elle une fois que je fus dans la cuisine. **Tu te souviens d'Aaron et Gabriel ?**

**-Comment pourrais-je les oublier ? **

**- Et bien depuis que tu vis aux États-Unis, tu ne donnes plus de beaucoup de nouvelles alors …**

**- Oui je sais. Pardonne-moi. Tu sais avec mon père et ….**

**- Oui je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne viennent pas seul. Parce que figure toi, que mes fils ce sont ENFIN mariés. J'en pouvais plus de les avoir a la maison,** dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Te connaissant je ne peux pas y croire. **

Ira était devenu veuve à l'âge de vingt et un an lorsque son mari s'était retrouvé au piège dans un attentat à Tel-Aviv. Elle était alors enceinte de Gabriel et avait dû faire face à tous ces évènements toute seuls. Elle était extraordinaire.

**- Suis-je en train de rêver ?** Je tournais la tête**. Petite Ziva est là ?**

**- Je ne suis pas petite, **répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. **Par contre toi…**

**- Hey, je suis beaucoup plus grand que toi alors ne t'avise pas de me critiquer ou la soirée se finira en bain de sang.**

**- Très élégant, **rétorqua sa mère.

**- Comment vas-tu-toi ?** Son ton était beaucoup plus doux. **Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.**

**- Encore moins élégant,** répondis-je à mon tour. **Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas taquiner une femme enceinte ?**

**- Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire.** Mon regard rencontra celle que j'identifiais comme était la femme de Gabriel. **Je suis Jessica,** ajouta-t-elle radieuse.

**- Ziva. C'est pour bientôt ?** Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en fixant son ventre.

**- Plus que deux mois à tenir et toi ?**

**- Encore cinq mois. Et je commence déjà à trouver le temps long.**

Aaron arriva à son tour avec sa femme Rachel et nous dinâmes comme si de rient était. Mais il était là, dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Quand la soirée pris fin, j'allais m'asseoir sur la terrasse de la maison et Gabriel vint me rejoindre.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. **

**- Belle approche,** répondis-je franchement.

**- Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de tact avec les femmes.**

**- Une chance que Jessica t'accepte ainsi.**

**- Elle n'a pas le choix, j'ai un charme fou.**

**- Sans aucun doute,** répondis-je en souriant.

Je passais la plus part de mes vacances ici autrefois. Avec maman et Tali. Bien avant que mon père ne nous envoi en enfer. Ils étaient devenus ma famille, Ira ma confidente et celle de Tali.

**- C'est ce Tony qui te rend malheureuse ?**

**- Compliqué.** Mon cœur se serra.

**- C'est toujours compliqué mais on finit par s'y faire.**

**- Et si on ne s'y fait pas ?**

**- Alors dans ces cas on est fichu, mais tu n'en es pas à ce stade.**

**- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Et bien peu importe la chose qu'il a pu faire, tu l'aimes toujours. Alors il y a toujours de l'espoir.**

Oh oui je l'aimais, à en mourir. L'espoir ? Non je n'en avais plus réellement. Parce que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

**- Parle-moi de lui.**

Gabriel avait mon âge, il était grand, brun, mate et incroyablement perspicace. Il l'avait toujours été et ce fut durant longtemps une vraie source de conflit entre lui et moi. Il voulait tout savoir, tout absolument tout et si jamais il n'arrivait pas à ses fins alors il devinait. Comme ça, simplement.

**- Il m'a sauvé la vie,** dis-je simplement.

Parce que lorsque l'on me parlait de lui, c'était forcément la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la mienne … Me sauver pour mieux m'abattre ensuite.

**- Plusieurs fois, il était là tout simplement. Et j'avais besoin de lui …. J'ai toujours besoin de lui,** ajoutais-je après un instant. **Parce qu'il a ce quelque chose en plus, parce que c'est … C'est lui. Lui, tout simplement.** Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant. **Ce serait tellement plus simple si je ne l'aimais pas.**

**- C'est incroyable le chemin que tu as parcouru durant toutes ces années. La Ziva que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais avoué aimer.**

**- La faiblesse fait désormais parti de moi.**

**- Tu penses être faible ? Tu penses qu'aimer est une faiblesse ? **

**- Oui,** répondis-je infaillible.

**- Je ne connais pas Tony mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que l'aimer ne t'as pas rendu faible. L'aimer t'a rendu humaine.**

**- Tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça,** oh que non, **mais je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois plus.**

**- L'espoir renaitra … Un jour ! Il renait toujours.**

**- Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus optimiste que moi.**

**- Je peux l'être pour nous deux, **répondit-il simplement. **File te coucher tu es épuisée.**

**- Un ordre ?**

**- Oh que oui.**

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et partie rejoindre ma chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Et tout s'effondre !**

**- Toujours aussi matinal ?**

**- Toujours,** dis-je en hochant la tête. **Ils sont partis ?**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont installés pour plusieurs jours-là. Ils ne viennent jamais pour une soirée.**

**- Ils vivent à dix minutes d'ici ?**

**- Je sais,** répondit-elle lasse mais souriante. **Ils disent qu'ils viennent pour ma cuisine, je pense plutôt que c'est pour me tenir compagnie.**

**- Tu les as merveilleusement bien élevés.**

**- Tu en ferras autant, r**épondit-elle sincère. **Seule ou avec son père.**

**- Tu ne m'as toujours pas posé de question.**

**- Je n'ai pas à te questionner, c'est de ta vie dont il est question. **

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et parti dans la contemplation du paysage. La maison était située tout en haut d'une colline désertique. La vue était splendide, la ville paraissait immense d'ici. J'aperçu au loin le cimetière de la ville, celui ou quelques années auparavant j'avais vu ma sœur se faire enterrer.

**- Je pense souvent à elle.** Elle avait ce don particulier de lire dans mes pensées.

**- Moi aussi. Je regrette seulement de ne pas venir la voir plus souvent. **

**- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Ta sœur n'a jamais été rancunière. **

Parler d'elle me faisait du mal, parce qu'elle n'était plus là. Pourtant, je poursuivis la conversation et j'abordais pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé le sujet qui me brulait le cœur.

**- Il était son instructeur. **

**- Je sais.**

**- Quoi ?** La surprise se peignit sur mon visage.

**- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques heures.**

**- Je ne comprends pas.** Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais triste, j'étais bouleversée et j'avais besoin de savoir. **Comment tu …**

**- Ta sœur me parlait beaucoup tu sais, elle me confiait ses secrets, ses désirs, ses peurs, ses doutes … Tout. Parce que ta mère n'était plus là pour le faire.**

**- J'aurais dû être là.**

**- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur et puis elle n'aurait pas pu t'en parler, il lui fallait quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Je crois.**

**- J'ai besoin d'entendre ta version s'il te plait.**

**- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait accepté son destin et s'il y a bien une personne qui aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien c'est bien lui.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Parce que tous les ans, depuis sa mort il dépose des fleurs sur sa tombe, parce qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé mais qu'il se sent coupable. Parce qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Il n'était pas dur comme peut l'être le MOSSAD, il avait ses méthodes a lui et peu importe l'entrainement qu'elle aurait reçue, l'issue aurait été la même. Tu ne peux pas le haïr pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de n'avoir rien dit parce qu'il te connait, il connait tes réactions, tes sentiments. Il sait qui tu es et ce que représentais Tali pour toi.**

**- J'avais confiance en lui et il m'a trahi,** je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues librement**. Comment as-tu su ?**

**- Je voyais cet homme sur sa tombe, tous les ans, au même moment et je me doutais de qui il était mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sur. Jusqu'à hier soir, lorsque tu as fait glisser une photo de ton portefeuille ou je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Le reste, je l'ai assemblé de moi-même.**

**- Alors qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il était bien avec Tali, qu'il n'est pas responsable de sa mort.**

**- Tout d'abord parce que ta sœur me parlait souvent de lui, parce qu'il la faisait sourire. Et pour moi, c'était le principale. **

**- Ensuite ?**

**- Je crois que tu sais où je veux en venir Ziva. Tu le connais beaucoup mieux que moi et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es capable de différencier le bien du mal. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur au même titre qu'il te considère comme sa femme. **

Je fermais les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque je fus sûr qu'elle était partie. J'étais mal, j'avais mal, je sentais le monde s'effondrer autour de moi. Comme si tout ce sur quoi j'avais bâti ma vie n'était que poussière. Comme si tout venait de s'effondrer. Et là, dans un moment pareil … J'avais besoin de lui !

Les jours passèrent, la colère s'estompa, le manque persista.

0o0o0o

_Alors tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour les encouragements, c'est vraiment agréable que de sentir qu'on fait les choses pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi même. Merci a vous de continuer de me suivre =) Alors voilà le chapitre 5 qui je l'espère répondra enfin a vos questions ! Je me doute que ce chapitre est aussi le moment de poser de nouvelles questions, car croyez moi je n'ai pas laissé les choses ainsi pour la suite, vous allez avoir le droit à des réponses. Une petite review fait toujours autant plaisir alors a vous de jouer. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un peu, juste un peu d'amour. Oui, rien qu'un peu. **

**- Elle aimait la vie. Elle aimait rire et chanter. Sans arrêt. J'étais qui pour lui enlever ce bonheur ? J'en étais incapable. Mais je devais faire mon boulot, je devais tout faire pour la préparer à combattre, à mourir. Parce qu'elle le savait, elle était consciente des risques mais malgré tout elle restait insouciante à tout moment**. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la dernière demeure de ma sœur. **Elle avait seize ans Ziva ! C'était qu'une gamine, qui voulait vivre et moi j'ai … Oui je l'ai tuée, oui je l'ai envoyée tout droit à la mort, oui je suis responsable, oui je m'en veux ! Parce que j'aurais dû être-là, j'aurais dû mourir a sa place, j'aurais du !** Ma réponse fusa.

**- Et moi dans tout ca ?**

**- On ne se connaissait pas Ziva, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi avant que tu n'arrives au NCIS ou tout du moins je ne m'étais pas attardée sur ton sujet. Et là j'ai compris qui tu étais. J'ai compris que tu ne savais pas, que tu ne devais pas le savoir. Je bossais pour le NCIS, j'étais un agent de liaison. J'aurais jamais du me retrouver la bas, a faire ça. Tu n'as rien trouvé dans mon dossier, le MOSSAD a bloqué l'accès a certains renseignements me concernant. Sans doute parce que ton père pensait se servir de ça au bon moment. Là, maintenant. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, maintenant qu'on va avoir un bébé. Le bon moment pour tout ruiner. **

**- Tu as été lâche, tu voulais vivre ta vie comme si de rien était, comme si tu n'étais pas responsable.**

**- Tu le penses vraiment ? J'aurais tout fait pour la sauver, j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. **Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant il ajouta quelque chose, **je serais toujours là pour toi, j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait et je le comprends. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue ici aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer à Washington, j'assumerais tout ce qu'il y a assumer, je te le promets.** Mon cœur se brisa.

**- Es-tu en train de me quitter ? **les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, j'étais incapable de les retenir.

**- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ? **pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je croisai son regard … Et je compris.

**- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller !,** affirmais-je. **Tu ne vas pas partir encore une fois, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule. Non !,** j'avais hurlé.

**- Ziva tu es celle qui est partie, celle qui m'a fui, qui a refusé de m'écouter … Et je le comprends tout a fait, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, j'ai été lâche. J'avais peur de te perdre, peur de te faire souffrir de nouveau et … **

**- Non ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, jamais.** J'hurlais toujours et je pleurais. **Je te déteste pour toutes ces choses que tu me fais subir, pour tous ces mensonges. Je te déteste pour tous ces sentiments que je ressens, parce que je suis incapable de m'éloigner de toi, parce que je suis malheureuse. J'ai. Besoin. De. Toi. **

Les quelques jours que j'avais passé ici m'avaient fait comprendre plusieurs choses. La première étant que j'étais en colère ! Pas contre lui, non, contre moi-même. Pour ne pas avoir été là pour Tali, parce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Parce que Tony avait eu cette chance, parce qu'il l'avait rendu heureuse dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Parce que grâce à lui, elle avait eu cette dose de bonheur que je n'avais jamais su lui donner, que mon père avait refusé de lui donner. J'avais aussi compris que peu importe la façon dont j'aurais su tout ça, ma réaction aurait été la même, je l'aurais haï au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler. J'en étais pourtant bien incapable. La place qu'il prenait dans ma vie était déjà beaucoup trop importante. Et puis j'avais surtout compris que cet aveu de la part de mon père n'était qu'une façon de me détruire un peu plus, une façon de rendre Tony fautif d'un des évènements les plus marquants de ma vie. Parce qu'enfin de compte, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ça non ? Une fois de plus j'avais baissé ma garde, une fois de plus je m'étais fait avoir. Une fois de plus, mon père n'était plus mon père.

**- Épouse-moi,** dis-je subitement.

**- Serais-tu en train de me demander de t'épouser au milieu d'un cimetière en plein désert ?**

**- Quoi de plus romantique ?,** dis-je simplement.

**- Après tout ce qu'on vient de se dire, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ?**

**- Évidemment que oui.**

**- Je ne peux pas accepter Ziva.** J'avais cessé de pleurer, d'hurler, mais une larme s'échappa de nouveau et puis**… C'est moi qui devrais te demander de m'épouser, pas l'inverse. **

Je m'approchais de lui rapidement et posais ma main sur sa joue. Une question restait en suspens, une simple question qui ne put s'empêcher de franchir mes lèvres.

**- Est-ce une demande en mariage ? **

**- Seulement si tu le souhaites.**

Alors, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

…

**- Frappe plus fort !**

**- Oh arrête, un coup de plus et t'es KO.**

**- C'est ce que tu crois ?**, dis-je en prenant une position d'attaque à mon tour.

**- Je parie un fondant au chocolat.** Un immense sourire se posa sur son visage.

**- J'espère que tu sais cuisiner,** répondis-je avant de donner le premier coup.

J'esquivais les coups à mesure qu'elle frappait. Elle était douée, précise, forte mais manquait terriblement d'assurance. Elle se savait vulnérable. N'était-elle pas qu'une adolescente après tout ?

**- Alors papy, on perd le rythme ?**

**- Plutôt mourir**, dis-je en souriant. **Par contre toi …**

Ma remarque la fit réagir et elle lança son poing en direction de ma mâchoire. Si je ne mettais pas reculé au dernier moment, elle ne m'aurait pas loupée.

**- Dis moi Tony, tu crois qu'un jour moi aussi je serais la meilleure ?**

L'entrainement était fini depuis quelques minutes, mais Tali avait tendance a vouloir faire des heures sup'… Pour discuter.

**- La meilleure par rapport a qui ?**

**- Et bien je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ma sœur est considérée comme la meilleure d'entre nous, toute mission confondue alors je me disais que …**

**- Pourquoi être la meilleure quand tu peux être toi même ?**

**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans ce milieu ça ne suffit pas. J'aimerais être comme elle, ne pas me poser de question, foncer tête baissée et sans remord. Tout ca ne me ressemble pas du tout.**

**- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligente, de douée, de généreuse. Tu es qui tu es !**

**- Oui ! Et je serais assassinée sans avoir le temps de dire ouff ! **

Je la fixais tristement. Son regard était faible, épuisé par l'entrainement.

**- Tu es la meilleure de tous les élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant.**

**- Je suis la seule et unique, **répondit-elle en riant. **Tu ne sais pas mentir Tony.**

**- Beaucoup mieux que tu ne le penses, **dis-je en souriant faiblement.

**- As-tu déjà rencontré ma sœur ?**

**- Jamais,** répondis-je sincère. **J'ai entendu parler d'elle.**

**- Qui ne l'a connait pas ? Elle est brillante, elle est géniale, c'est … C'est la meilleure, voilà tout ! Elle me manque,** ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes, **chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs mois. Mon père pense que voire ma sœur serait une distraction, qu'en passant ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec elle je perdrais tout esprit, au point de me ramollir, je deviendrai guimauve. Je pense le contraire ! Elle a toujours été un modèle pour moi, si je ne renonce pas c'est grâce a elle, j'me persuade que si elle peut y arriver alors moi aussi. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. **

Je m'approchais d'elle rapidement et la pris dans mes bras. Comment un être aussi adorable, pouvait-il se retrouver si prêt de la mort sans pouvoir le contrôler réellement ? Elle était si jeune ….

**- Je suis sur que ta sœur est fière de toi,** ajoutais-je après quelques secondes. **Bon maintenant il est temps que tu ailles te mettre en cuisine. J'exige mon fondant au chocolat. Tu ne m'as pas mis KO.**

**- Je te déteste Dinozzo.**

**- Je sais,** répondis-je en riant. **Allez file David ! **

oo0o0o0o00oo

Un chapitre faisant ressortir mon coté NON SADIQUE, qui finira bien par ressortir tôt … ou tard ! Honnêtement j'ai envie de changer les choses, j'ai envie de voir le monde de façon noir et triste alors je pense sincèrement changer mon épilogue que j'avais déjà écrit. Mouahahahahha … Bonne lecture et a vous les claviers pour de merveilleuses reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La vie continue … **

**- Tante Ira, je te présente Tony.**

**- C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer,** répondit-elle souriante**, entrez entrez, je viens de faire du thé. Les garçons sont en train de se battre avec la télécommande. Pourrais-tu aller les résonner ? Jessica et Rachel ont jetés l'éponge et moi aussi.**

**- Je m'en occupe, **dis-je en souriant. **Mais n'en profite pas pour questionner Tony !**

**- Oh jamais, non jamais. **

**- Menteuse.** Je pressais la main de Tony un instant et filait au salon.

Gabriel et Aaron étaient par terre à se chamailler tels deux gamins de cinq ans.

**- Stop !,** hurlais-je.

Ils firent comme si je n'existais pas. Alors, le plus simplement du monde j'allais récupérer mon arme dans ma chambre et revint au salon.

**- Ne me faites pas répéter les garçons !**

L'arme pointée vers eux les fi réagir. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Je récupérais la télécommande et les fient assoir sur le canapé.

**- Le premier qui bouge je lui tire une balle entre les jambes. Et alors, adieu la descendance !** Les garçons serrèrent les jambes comme si j'allais réellement tirer. Cependant, Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

**- Tu sais Ziva, techniquement parlant, ma descendance est déjà assurée puisque Jessica est enceinte. **

**- Si tu veux un enfant unique alors pas de problème,** dis-je en enclenchant mon arme.

**- Non, non, non, non … Stop ! Je veux une famille nombreuse ! **

**- C'est bien ce qui me semblait,** répondis-je en abaissant mon arme. **Bon maintenant vous allez vous comporter comme des hommes, et vous tenir a carreaux. Nous avons de la visite !**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Quelqu'un d'important ?**

**- Le rabin ?**

**- Dieu ?**

**- Fermez là ou je récupère mon arme ! Tony est là,** dis-je en jubilant de l'intérieur.

**- Tony ?**

**- Le Tony ?**

**- Celui là même,** répondis-je en hochant la tête. **Alors faites bonne impression, je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer à cause de vos bêtises. **

**- Donc on est censé bien l'aimer, pas vrai ?**

**- Oui Aaron, vous êtes censés bien l'aimer. C'est quelqu'un de bien alors aucune raison du contraire.**

**- Ils se sont réconciliée,** ajouta Gabriel en se tournant vers son frère. **Plus de raison de la plaindre désormais. Allons voir ce cher Tony.**

**- On parle de moi.**

**- Non,** répondis-je en me tournant vers l'entrée du salon**. Tony je te présente Gabriel et Aaron, les fils de tante Ira. Ne fait surtout pas attention à ce qu'ils pourront dire de débile.**

**- Bah merci**, rétorqua Gabriel. **Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. En bien !**

**- Il ment très mal,** dit Tony en se tournant vers moi. **Ziva a sans doute du vous dire que j'étais un idiot.**

**- Oh non, elle a dit bien pire.**

**- Aaron,** hurlais-je vers lui. **Tu vas me le payer ! **

Tony se mi a rire avec les garçons et tante Ira arriva accompagnée de Rachel et de Jessica. J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule épuisée par ma journée mais surtout heureuse qu'il soit là. Quand l'interrogatoire fut terminé, j'attrapais la main de Tony et nous dirigeais vers la terrasse.

**- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.**

**- Et moi que tu acceptes que je sois là.**

**- J'ai trop besoin de toi, je ne pourrais pas t'écarter de ma vie même si je le voulais, même si j'avais une raison de le faire.**

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir caché la vérité depuis le début. **

**- N'en parlons plus,** dis-je en me calant dans ses bras. **On va se marier alors,** ajoutais-je après quelques minutes.

**- Hum hum. **

**- Quand ?**

**- Quand tu le désires. **Il embrassa ma tempe.

**- Le plus vite possible, je veux être ta femme. Ce sera toi, moi et notre enfant. On sera une vraie famille.**

**- Tu es déjà ma famille mon cœur.**

**- J'aime te l'entendre dire,** dis-je en rougissant. **Et si on se mariait ici ?** ajoutais-je précipitamment. **J'en ai marre de tout repousser, de devoir attendre. Sans arrêt ! Je veux t'épouser. Samedi ! Dans cinq jours ! **

Je le fixais intensément, attendant une réponse de sa part quant à ma demande complètement folle. Et s'il refusait ? Prendrais-je la fuite de nouveau ? Lui en voudrais-je ? Non. Alors que j'allais retirer ce que je venais de dire, lui faire comprendre que c'était complètement fou, qu'on pouvait attendre la naissance du bébé, que je …

- **Alors ce serra samedi ! **

…**..**

**- Tu te rends bien compte que tu me demandes d'organiser un mariage en cinq jours ?**

**- Quatre jours pour être plus précise. Tu sais on veut quelque chose de très simple, il n y aura que nous. Ce sera une toute petite réception, fais comme si tu recevais ta famille pour le diner.**

**- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?**

**- Non bien sur que non tante Ira, mais tu sais je comprendrais parfaitement si tu refusais ou si …**

**- Pas de ça avec moi jeune fille. Tu veux te marier ? Parfait, alors samedi tu seras mariée.**

Je sautais au cou de ma tante et me promis de revenir plus souvent la voire. Nul besoin de passer par mon père pour revenir en Israel. Je la laissais a ses occupations, planifier la réception et tout le baratin et parti rejoindre mon fiancé qui était au téléphone.

**- Abby va nous tuer.**

**- On pourra toujours lui faire un petit coucou sur la vidéo de mariage.**

**- Tu sais que si elle nous tue, il n y a aucune chance pour qu'on retrouve nos corps ?**

**- Ensemble pour l'éternité, ça semble tellement idyllique non ?**

**- Tu es bête,** dis-je en riant de sa bêtise.

**- Tu veux qu'on annule ?** demanda t-il avec sérieux.

**- Jamais de la vie.** J'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres. **J'aurais aimé que Tali soit là. **

Et la je compris. Toutes ces années ou j'avais souffert de la mort de ma sœur, pensant être a la seule a se sentir coupable, il était. Il était là et acquiesçais en silence, comme si lui ne souffrait pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Pourtant dans son regard il y avait toujours eu cette lueur lorsque je parlais d'elle, ce sourire triste a l'évocation d'anecdotes de notre enfance et puis cette retenue de ne jamais rien dire. C'était sous mes yeux et je n'avais rien dit. Peut-être avais-je simplement peur des réponses à mes questions.

**- Pourquoi des tulipes ?,** demandais-je tout a coup**. Pourquoi déposes tu toujours des tulipes sur sa tombe. **

**- L'amour éternel,** répondit-il simplement. **Ta sœur était une grande rêveuse, une amoureuse de la vie. Elle croyait en l'amour, elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais elle disait souvent que lorsque son prince charmant viendrait la chercher, il lui offrirait des tulipes rouges. **

J'aurais du être heureuse que ma sœur est eu le temps de rêver avant sa mort, de voir le monde d'une si belle façon et pourtant quelque chose m'en empêchait.

**- L'amour éternel ? Le prince charmant ? Le …**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** ajouta t-il en me fixant intensément. **Tali était comme une petite sœur pour moi, il n y a jamais eu rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais été son prince charmant Ziva. Elle rêvait tellement qu'on lui offre ces fleurs que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le faire chaque année. **

**- Je suis stupide.**

**- On mettra ça sur le compte de tes hormones.**

J'enlaçais sa nuque de nouveau et il posa une main sur mon ventre rebondi.

**- J'aimerais tellement en savoir autant à son sujet que toi. C'est ma sœur et je ne sais rien d'elle parce que j'ai été trop idiote pour comprendre que c'est prêt d'elle que j'aurais du être et pas au milieu du désert à la poursuite d'un ennemi imaginaire.**

**- Serais-tu en train de remettre toute ta vie en question ? Parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi là, j'espère que tu en es consciente ? Allez viens, on va aider ta tante. Y a du travail.**

**- Je te déteste Dinozzo.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

**0o0o0o0o00**

Un coté bisounours et très mielleux mais j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur a les faire souffrir … Bientôt bientôt … Mouahahahah … Encore merci pour vos reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontations !**

**- Tu seras son instructeur !**

**- Nan mais t'es malade ? Ça ne fait pas parti de mon boulot. On m'a envoyé ici en temps qu'agent de liaison, je ne m'occuperais pas de cette gamine.**

**- Cette gamine comme tu dis c'est la fille du directeur …**

**- Raison de plus,** marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

**- Alors t'as pas intérêt à merder Dinozzo ! **

**- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes j'espère ?**

**- Fais ton job, c'est un ordre direct.**

Je le fixais un instant, balançais mon café dans la corbeille et partie rejoindre la salle d'entrainement. Évidemment, à mon arrivée tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi. J'étais toujours considéré comme le nouveau après deux mois ici. Mais en plus de ça, j'étais du NCIS, j'étais un américain qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici. J'entamais mon entrainement quotidien quant un officier vint à ma rencontre.

- **Dinozzo, le directeur veut vous voir !**

**- J'arrive.**

Je raccrochais mes gants et sortie de la salle sous le regard des autres. Je pris le temps de me changer et pris l'ascenseur en direction du bureau de celui qui se prenait pour mon nouveau patron.

- **Shalom,** j'hochais la tête pour seule réponse**. Je suppose que l'agent Walker a du vous parler de votre nouvelle affectation.**

**- Je refuse, **dis-je précipitamment. **Ça ne fait pas partie de mes qualifications.**

**- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis agent Dinozzo, c'est un ordre que vous n'avez pas à discuter ! L'entrainement commence demain matin, à cinq heures. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient je suppose ? **Son ton était sournois et ma réponse parut le surprendre.

**- Je ne suis pas trop du matin, mais je vais essayer de m'arranger. Au pire vous pourrez toujours me renvoyer à Washington si je suis en retard.**

**- Arrêtez de jouer avec moi agent Dinozzo. Vous obéissez à mes ordres. **

**- Je ne suis pas du MOSSAD, la seule raison de ma venue ici vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi directeur David. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon patron ce n'est pas vous. **

Je quittais la pièce sans une parole de plus. Marre de toutes ces conneries ! Marre de cette chaleur. Marre de cet appartement !

…

La nuit fut courte, a peine réveillé je passais sous la douche, but une cafetière de café et rejoignis le QG du MOSSSAD. Il était 4h55.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle qu'on m'avait réservé quand j'entendis un bruit. Mon arme à la main j'ouvrais la porte à la volée et fit face a une jeune fille haute comme trois pommes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. J'abaissais mon arme comprenant qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vue et pris place en arrière d'elle. J'observais.

Elle frappait fort, sans relâche, sans réelle raison de le faire. Son visage était entièrement concentré sur sa cible – le pushing-ball- son souffle était irrégulier, sa technique était loin d'être parfaite mais elle était déterminée. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Elle se tourna vers moi. Le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oh shalom, je ne vous avais pas vue. Je suis Tali. Vous devez être l'agent Dinozzo ?**

**- Exact et tu dois être ma nouvelle recrue.**

**- En chair et en os,** répondit-elle fière. **Oh pardon je … Je ne devrais pas parler de cette façon, veuillez m'excuser. **

**- Aucun problème, tu peux même me tutoyer. **

**- Mon père … euh, je veux dire le directeur n'apprécierait sans doute pas.**

**- Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant,** répondis-je en souriant. **Au boulot.**

…..

- **Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé entrer dans ce bureau je dois dire.**

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé vous y voire,** répondit-il sarcastique. **Ma fille ne répond pas au téléphone …**

**- Le réseau est toujours très mauvais lorsque l'on prend l'avion. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi,** ajoutais-je sarcastique a mon tour. **Elle est partie il y a une heure.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Il se leva de sa chaise.

**- Pourquoi ? Vous osez me demander pourquoi elle est partie ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous lui avez dit ?**

**- La vérité,** hurla t-il. **La vérité sur sa sœur.**

**- La vérité sur votre fille. Dites le, dites que c'est de votre fille dont il est question. Tout ce que vous avez voulu faire, c'est la séparer de moi, la rendre malheureuse. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous la récupèrerez.**

**- A l'heure actuelle j'ai plus de chance de récupérer ma fille que vous n'en avez de récupérer votre …** Du dégout paru sur son visage.

- **Ma femme,** hurlais-je à mon tour. **C'est de ma femme dont vous parlez !**

**- Ziva n'a jamais été votre femme et elle ne le sera jamais.** Il était violent**. Votre enfant n'est qu'un batard,** ajouta t-il virulemment.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'abattais mon poing sur son nez. Comment osait-il parler de mon enfant de cette façon ? Je quittais son bureau non sans avoir aperçu du dégout et du mépris dans son regard et rejoignais le parking. Il fallait que je retrouve Ziva au plus vite.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

Un retour en arrière avec une confrontation qui ne sera pas la dernière, croyez-moi. Encore merci de me suivre =) Le chapitre suivant sera très …. Comment dire cela ? Féérique ? huuum …. Peut être ? …. A vous les reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : I do !**

- **Je suis censée rester à tes cotés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, t'aimer jusqu'au bout mais tout ça c'est pas nouveau. Je m'en suis fait la promesse y'a déjà quelques années. Et puis y a rien de bien compliqué là dedans ? Rester avec toi le restant de ma vie c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. Alors bien sur on se détestera, on se haïra, j'hurlerais ton nom tout en t'insultant, tu partiras de ton coté et moi du mien et puis au bout du compte, un de nous deux fera le premier pas et reviendra vers l'autre. On s'insultera de nouveau et puis je te sauterais au cou parce que je t'aime, et que c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors oui je veux t'épouser, oui je veux être ta femme. Désormais, ce sera madame ! **

**- Je me demande quand même comment je peux être aussi chanceux. Ma super ninja à moi. Ma princesse. Dire que je suis ton prince charmant serait mentir, je suis seulement un gars comme les autres tombé amoureux d'une femme qui a ce qu'il faut là ou il faut. Parce que la seule qui puisse me remettre en place c'est toi ! Et puis s'il faut parcourir le monde entier pour te retrouver a chacune de nos disputes alors je suis prêt à le faire, j'irais partout ! Tu es mon bonheur personnel, celle qui me fait rire, celle qui me met en rogne, celle que j'aime. Aujourd'hui je deviens ton mari au même titre que tu deviens ma femme.**

Tante Ira avait fait des miracles. Le maire avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Tony n'était pas contre la présence d'un rabbin bien que n'étant pas juif mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas mêler la religion à notre histoire. C'était de nous dont il s'agissait, nous et personne d'autre.

Rachel et Jessica s'étaient proposées pour aller chercher une robe convenable et je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de leur dire oui. La robe était magnifique, d'un blanc maculé elle était cintrée au niveau de ma poitrine. Mon ventre en ressortait plus que de raison mais c'était l'effet escompté. Tony en était complètement gaga. Il ne cessait de me sourire et de toucher mon ventre. Quant à moi, j'accrochais ma main à la sienne. Impossible de m'en éloigner !

Le matin même, j'avais eu rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour une écographie de contrôle. Tony voulait être sur que j'étais capable de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Après toutes les vérifications nécessaires, la grande question avait été posée. Une fille ou un garçon ? Les paris avaient été lancé quelques semaines auparavant. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que ce serait un garçon … Tous sauf Tony !

- **C'est une petite fille,** avait annoncée le gynécologue !

Heureux fut un faible mot pour exprimer la joie de Tony. Il était tout simplement en extase ! Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, par contre un baiser fut échangé. Un baiser fougueux et plein d'amour. Un avant gout de notre lune de miel m'avait dit Tony.

Une petite fille allait naitre, une merveilleuse petite fille qui faisait déjà le bonheur de ses parents.

- **Ma femme est sexy**, il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, **elle est terriblement sexy. **

**- Dis pas des trucs comme ça devant ta fille, tu vas la pervertir !** Je riais.

- **Bouche tes oreilles ma chérie.** Il avait dit ça sa main sur mon ventre et le visage concentré. **Tu es très attirante, tu es mienne désormais.** Je riais contre lui. **Et la tout de suite j'ai envie de … **

Il chuchota la fin de sa phrase et je me laissais aller contre lui tendrement, au rythme de la musique.

….

- **Tu as des enfants ?**

Sa question m'avait surpris.

- **Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?**

**- Juste parce que je suis curieuse. Alors ? **ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes.

**- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. **

**- Tu en veux ?**

**- Un jour, sans aucun doute.**

**- Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne**, dit-elle en riant. **Tu finiras bien par trouver ! **

**- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé ?**

- **Tu viens tous les jours avec une odeur de parfum de femme. Jamais le même parfum,** ajouta-elle le regard malicieux.

- **Remet toi a l'entrainement, **dis-je en piquant un far. **Tout de suite.**

Elle ria et reprit son combat. Cette petite avait le don de me rendre fou. Elle savait comment jouer avec moi, elle le savait !

…..

**- Je crois que c'est le moment de te faire l'amour non ?**

**- Tu sais Tony, les femmes aiment le mystère.**

**- Y'a rien de mystérieux au fait que notre mariage vient de prendre fin et qu'il est désormais temps que je te retire cette robe pour te faire l'amour.**

**- Maintenant tu es vulgaire !** Je riais malgré tout.

Tony fixa son regard dans le mien et cela me parut durer une éternité. Une éternité pour laquelle beaucoup aurait tué. Il avait cet espèce de regard qui me faisait fondre à chaque instant, ce regard emplit de tendresse et d'amour, ce regard qui m'était entièrement destiné. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et entrelaça nos doigts.

**- Tu m'appartiens.** Il avait chuchoté.

Durant toute ma vie je m'étais interdite d'appartenir a qui que ce soit. J'étais maitre de chaque mouvement, de chaque parole. Je me forçais à me dire que j'étais l'unique responsable de moi même. Pourtant, ce soir, les choses étaient différentes. Ce soir, je lui appartenais. Ce soir et pour le reste de notre vie.

J'apposais mes lèvres sur les siennes lentement puis dans un mouvement imperceptible il colla mon corps au sien et de sa main libre, caressant mon dos, il fit descendre la fermeture de ma robe qui rejoignit le sol. Je retirais sa veste à la hâte et déboutonnais sa chemise avant de retirer sa cravate.

- **Je t'aime**, chuchotais-je lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit.

Son pantalon et mes sous vêtements vinrent rejoindre le reste au sol rapidement et il reporta de nouveau son attention sur moi. Ses baisers étaient fougueux, comme si sa vie en dépendait et moi je m'y accrochais comme un dernier espoir. L'espoir que cette fois ci les choses iraient bien, que autant que j'étais sienne, il était mien. Les bâtements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne pour rejoindre mon front, mon nez, mon cou, ma poitrine puis … Plus bas. Je me cambrai pour lui laisser un total accès à mon intimité et tentais de reprendre contenance … En vain !

Ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes, j'apposais mes mains sur son dos lui signifiant que ma patience avait des limites. Comprenant mon allusion, il rit un instant et plongea en moi. Le désir me submergea rapidement. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté de ses prouesses sexuelles me faisait l'honneur de me les offrir et c'est avec une immense joie que je ne cessais de les accepter.

Il était beau. Oui tout simplement beau. Et sexy. Il était l'homme que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à rêver d'avoir un jour la chance de partager sa vie. Il était celui qui me rendait heureuse, celui qui me faisait ressentir ces moments de joie et qui chaque nuit partageait son bonheur avec le mien. Le seul que j'étais capable de hair un instant et d'aimer inconditionnellement la seconde d'après.

Il accéléra le mouvement et ma respiration se fit plus difficile, autant que la sienne. Je mordis sa lèvre inferieur signe de mon excitation grandissante. C'était lui qui me faisait faire ça, le seul capable de me faire sienne de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

C'était celui qui là, tout de suite, maintenant … Était responsable de mon plaisir. Car c'est bien son nom qui sortit de ma bouche au moment fatidique. Son nom, seulement le sien. Oserais-je dire que ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais l'amour avec mon mari ?

Je ne ressens absolument pas le besoin d'en dire plus … Reviews ? Encore merci de me suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le bonheur est éphémère **

**- Tony ?**

Je me retournais pour prendre appuie sur lui mais sentie le vide prêt de moi. En ouvrant les yeux, mes soupçons se confirmais-je. Mon regard se porta sur l'oreiller ou une note avait été déposée.

_Tel l'idiot que je suis, j'ai oublié de payer le prolongement de ma location de voiture. Je serais de retour dans la matinée. _

_Je t'aime_

_Ton époux (Ça sonne tellement bien, tu ne crois pas ?)_

Je souriais et me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller. La nuit dernière avait été parfaite et magique. Tout s'était passé tel un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Et puis le mariage avait été une véritable réussite. Un pur moment de bonheur et de partage. J'étais officiellement et ceux depuis quelques heures, madame Dinozzo ! Tony avait absolument tenu a ce que nous passions la nuit dans un hôtel digne des comtes de fée, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu nos familles auprès de nous durant ce moment si important. J'étais pourtant parfaitement comblée de la tournure des évènements. J'apposais mon regard sur la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la ville ensoleillée comme toujours et me levais pour rejoindre la douche.

* * *

><p>Il faisait sombre et l'humidité se faisait ressentir. Un homme sur la droite, une arme à la main, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sur le coté gauche, un autre homme, plus vieux, le regard hautin et le même sourire que celui de la droite. Et il était là. Lui. Sur une chaise. Et ce visage, ce visage si familier. Cet homme que j'aimais éperdument. Ses yeux. Clos. Mort !<p>

Gibbs plaqua sa main sur mes lèvres et un sanglot m'échappa. Il était trop tard.

* * *

><p><em>Mille excuses pour ce retard. Je suis en plein période d'examen et je n'ai pas conséquent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ce chapitre est court mais annonce une suite explosive ! Enjoy <em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Dernière et unique chance. **

- **J'ai besoin de vous.**

Parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus ! Gibbs et Mcgee empruntèrent un avion du NCIS et volèrent en direction de Tel Aviv. J'essayais de garder mon calme, de me rassurer. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu et que Tony m'attendait dans notre chambre d'hôtel, le sourire aux lèvres et un bouquet de roses à la main. Non ! Il avait bel et bien disparu.

Après plusieurs heures sans nouvelle j'avais essayé de le joindre sur tous ses téléphones mais seul une seule et même messagerie me répondait. Ma deuxième option fut de joindre le MOSSAD, vérifier qu'il n'y était pas et par la même occasion questionner mes anciens coéquipiers, seuls quelques uns me donnèrent des réponses qui pour la plus part ne me servirent a rien. Seulement un eu l'unique réponse a mes questions. Joindre Gibbs ! Il était le seul sur qui je pouvais compter désormais.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Gibbs, mes nerfs lâchèrent et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- **J'ai fais quelques recherches, je n'ai pas réussi à localiser son téléphone. **

**- Je sais, j'ai moi même essayé,** répondis-je faiblement. **Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose.** J'appuyais ma tête sur mes genoux et me repliais sur moi même.

Gibbs avait pris le volant lorsqu'il m'avait vu complètement abattu à l'aéroport. J'étais désemparée, incapable de bouger ou même de réfléchir. Tout ce a quoi je pensais c'est que mon mari avait disparu le lendemain de notre mariage. Ce dont j'étais absolument sur c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris la fuite. Pas après ce qu'on avait tous les deux vécus, pas après notre mariage. Il n'aurait pas pu abandonner sa fille dont il était si fière. Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel Mcgee pris une réservation et je montais rejoindre ma chambre. La journée avait été longue et rien n'avait avancé.

- **Peut être que si tu nous racontais les dernières vingt quatre heures de Tony on pourrait en savoir plus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ce sont des heures cruciales. **

- **On a été passé une écographie,** dis-je en relevant la tête. **Tony voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien et connaître le sexe du bébé par la même occasion. Une fille**, ajoutais-je après quelques instants.

- **Tony en était sur,** répondit Mcgee en souriant faiblement. **Et ensuite ?**

**- Ensuite on est rentré chez ma tante, je me suis préparée de mon coté et lui du sien et puis le maire est arrivé. **

**- Le maire ?** C'était la première fois que Gibbs intervenait.

**- Oui ! On s'est mariés,** répondis-je en souriant tristement.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, quelques sourires, des regards tristes. Rien d'autre. Alors, après de longues heures de recherches, je fermais les yeux. Cette nuit là je rêvais d'une vie meilleure. D'une vie paisible dans laquelle je me plairais a contempler mon mari et ma fille rire aux éclats. Une vie … Une simple vie.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Je l'ai retrouvé. <strong>

Apres quatre heures de sommeil nullement réparateur, Gibbs avait franchit la porte de ma chambre. Mcgee s'était assoupi sur le fauteuil et avait sursauté à l'entrée du patron. Ce dernier était cerné, nul doute qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Car c'est bien les coordonnées exact de l'endroit ou se trouvait Tony que Gibbs tenait entre ses mains. Il était mon unique chance de le retrouver.

* * *

><p><em>Encore merci pour vos reviews. Voilà la suite =) <em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Parfois, la mort est inévitable !**

- **C'était toi ! Durant toutes ces années ou j'ai cru être responsable de tous les malheurs qui se produisaient autour de nous. C'était toi … Toi qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Toi que j'ai pardonné à chaque fois, parce que je t'aimais, parce que c'était mon rôle que d'être la pour toi. Tu n'avais plus personne. Je n'avais plus personne. Maman, Ari, Tali … Toutes ces erreurs, ce sont les tiennes ! Et là tu t'en prends à la seule personne qu'il me reste. Comment oses-tu prétendre être mon père ? **

**- Zina tu ne comprends pas.**

**- Oh si.** Je laissais échapper une larme. **J'ai compris maintenant. Tu as tout fait pour me rendre malheureuse. Durant tout ce temps, les seuls moments de bonheur que j'ai pu avoir tu les as gachés, tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire. J'avais une vie, un métier, des amis, une famille, un mari … Tout était trop beau pour que tu laisses les choses ainsi. Non il a fallut que tu me rendes malheureuse de nouveau. Ou est-il ? **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote,** hurlais-je. **Je sais qu'il est là. Je retournerais chaque centimètre carré de cet endroit pour le retrouver ! Dis le moi**, criais-je de nouveau.

- **Ziva je …**

**- Où est-il ?** Cette fois-ci c'est Gibbs qui avait hurlé. **Ne me faites pas répéter Eli. **

Des coups de feu retentirent et la panique s'empara de moi. Je pris la direction d'un couloir sous terrain en courant aussi vite que ma condition me le permettait. A la première intersection qui se présentait à moi je pris à droite en priant pour que ce soit là. Les torches n'éclairaient pratiquement pas le passage, j'avançais à l'aveuglette et seul les pas de Gibbs et McGee a l'arrière se faisaient entendre. Mon père avait-il pris la fuite ? Un autre coup de feu.

J'accélérais. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il n'était pas trop tard. Non. Tout irait bien. Tony allait bien et nous vivrons heureux encore et toujours. J'avais besoin d'y croire. Besoin de croire en lui. Besoin de croire qu'il se battrait jusqu'à mon arrivée, qu'il avait espoir que tout allait bien se passer. J'étais là pour lui et il était là pour moi. Arrivé au bout du tunnel j'hurlais son nom de toutes mes forces.

Les évènements se précipitèrent et je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. J'avais tiré. C'était la seule et unique solution. J'avais fait un choix. Non je n'avais pas fait de choix, j'avais fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Telle une évidence. Oui une simple évidence, une chose indiscutable. Aucune réflexion, de l'action et uniquement de l'action.

Il était étendu au sol. En sang. Les yeux clos. Ma main tremblait toujours, les larmes continuaient de perler sur mes joues et une douleur immense me submergeait. J'étais incapable de bouger. Incapable d'affronter la réalité, cette réalité si effrayante que je venais de produire. Bientôt, un vide immense s'empara de moi et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

0ooo0oo00oooo000oooo

Tony POV

Trois jours durant lesquels la douleur fut intense, grande et irrésistible. Trois jours durant lesquels mes pensées dérivèrent inévitablement vers Ziva, celle qui était devenue mienne, ma femme. Parce qu'une fois de plus il avait fallut qu'on nous empêche d'être heureux, il avait fallut que le malheur s'abatte sur notre famille récemment conçue. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vivre une vie sans drame avec elle et avec notre enfant.

Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, parce que durant tout ce temps je savais qu'elle me retrouverait, qu'elle ferait son possible pour moi comme elle l'avait toujours fait. J'étais simplement parti régler les papiers de la voiture quant un groupe de cinq hommes m'avait attrapé par derrière et trainé jusqu'ici. Il ne m'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre que « beau papa » était derrière toute cette histoire. Le Mossad était aisément reconnaissable lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'en prendre sans raison à quelqu'un. Parce qu'a part aimer éperdument une des leur, je ne leur avait rien fait. J'étais selon Eli et tout le reste du Mossad, voir d'Israel, responsable de la fuite de Ziva. Pourtant, lorsque je lui posais la question elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle n'avait pas choisie de fuir, elle avait simplement choisit de vivre. Avec moi. Une erreur aux yeux des autres. Apparemment.

L'enfer doit être paradisiaque comparé à la douleur que j'ai ressenti. Ces coups portés à mon visage, mon ventre, mes jambes. Et puis cette balle. Et puis une autre. Et puis cette résistance que je devais avoir, cette même résistance qu'elle avait eut pour moi, pour elle même, durant sa captivité en Somalie. Elle avait résisté durant toute sa vie, s'était battu pour son bonheur, pour sa survie. Et moi ? Moi j'étais là comme un con qui n'a jamais rien vécu. Comme un idiot qui ne la méritait pas réellement. Et pourtant elle m'appartenait d'une certaine façon. Tout autant que je lui appartenais.

Au troisième jour, au moment ou j'ai vraiment cru que la fin était venu un bruit m'est parvenu de part l'étage du souterrain. Et ce bruit, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Une voix pareille ne s'oubliait pas si facilement. Elle m'avait retrouvée au péril de sa propre vie. Une fois de plus elle était mon héro, mon chevalier et j'étais le prince en détresse. Elle avait toujours été le plus fort de nous deux. Toujours ! Tandis que j'étais au sol, a demi conscient, elle cria mon nom.

Je crois que d'une certaine façon entendre la voix de Ziva m'a permis de fermer les yeux à mon tour. Ça m'a rassuré. Elle était en vie et c'était le principal. Elle devait vivre et élever notre fille, elle devait savoir que je l'aimais. Savoir que ma vie lui était offerte. Pourtant lorsque un soubresaut me réveilla malgré moi et que je la vis, mon cœur trouva le courage de résister. Pour nous deux. Nous trois. Il le fallait. Tout ce dont je me souvins c'est d'avoir vu ma femme s'écrouler. Et puis … Plus rien.

O0o000oooo00oooo

- Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Je suis désolé.

* * *

><p>Milles excuses ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner. J'ai malheureusement été dépassée par les évènements entre mes examens et mes voyages je ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais. Heureusement pour vous et pour moi, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et je poste ce chapitre qui sera celui d'avant l'épilogue qui est en ce moment même en train de fleurir dans mon esprit =) Alors encore désolé pour le retard et a vous les reviews =)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis totalement consciente que mon absence a été comme qui dirait VRAIMENT LONGUE, certains ont même cru que j'étais morte mais non ! Je suis en bonne santé mais j'ai vraiment eu une panne d'inspiration et temps ce qui m'a conduit à une aussi longue absence. Je m'excuse sincèrement et j'espère que vous continuerez de me lire avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui laisse place à beaucoup de questions que je me ferrais un plaisir d'éclairer prochainement. Merci Merci !

* * *

><p>Un coup de feu et tout était finis. Un simple coup de feu, une détonation et plus rien. Ces choses simples qui transforment une vie, ces moments qu'on aimerait ne jamais connaitre. Ces choses qu'on ne s'imagine pas devoir faire. C'était pourtant bien simple. L'un ou l'autre. Un choix … Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à toutes les conséquences. J'étais la pour sauver Tony, pour sauver mon mari et rien d'autre. C'était le but final de cette mission et j'étais prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Prête à perdre quelqu'un pour en sauver un autre.<p>

- Madame Dinozzo vous m'avez entendu?

J'étais incapable de faire face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu changer en si peu de temps? J'avais été entrainée à torturer, à tuer, à me débarrasser de quiconque entraverait ma route mais jamais on ne m'avait préparée à ça. Ma mère était morte sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, j'avais tué mon frère d'une balle en pleine tête et j'étais à peu près sur que ma sœur était morte à cause de moi, car je n'avais pas su la protéger. Et là …

Je relevais la tête vers le médecin et hochais faiblement. Tout était fini. J'avais mis un terme à toute cette souffrance pour la remplacer par une autre. Lorsque j'avais finis par tirer, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et la seconde suivante j'étais à terre. Ma main s'était instinctivement portée à mon ventre mais j'étais consciente que cela ne changerait rien au destin. Je n'étais plus maitresse de ma propre vie. J'étais seulement un esclave du destin devant faire face à ses choix. Rien d'autre.

- Vous devriez vous reposer avant l'arrivée des services de police. Ils vont prendre votre déposition concernant les récents évènements.

Je levais la tête en direction de la porte de ma chambre et aperçu deux gardes. McGee et Gibbs attendaient derrière la porte mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais incapable de faire face à la situation, j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de Tony. Après une heure de plus, un officier que je reconnus comme venant du Mossad vint dans ma chambre. J'avais pour habitude de travailler seule au Mossad mais parfois un officier se joignait à moi. Elidjah

- Officier David j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça et un sentiment de haine se propagea en moi.

- C'est agent David. Je ne travaille plus pour le Mossad. Mon ton avait été sec malgré la boule que j'avais à l'estomac.

- Oh j'oubliais presque. Tu as trahi ton pays pour les États-Unis

- Israël m'a trahi. Cette fois mon ton était calme. Et j'ai fait le choix de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec le Mossad lorsque ce si beau pays m'a abandonnée au milieu de l'Afrique et laissée pour morte. Mais tu n'es pas ici pour discuter de ça je présume ?!

- Effectivement! Une enquête a été ouverte concernant les circonstances de l'affaire pour laquelle tu es ici. Faire obstruction au Mossad est …

- Est quoi Elidjah? J'ai outrepassé les règles ?! Des règles qui n'existent plus pour moi autant que je sache.

- N'hausse pas le ton avec moi Ziva !

- Sinon quoi? Mes yeux fixaient les siens et j'étais prête à tenir des heures s'il le fallait. Tu crois peut être que j'ai peur de toi?

- Tu devrais. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Au contraire Elidjah, je suis parfaitement au courant de quoi tu es capable.

- Tu n'as aucun regret pas vrai?

- Tu sais bien que je ne regrette jamais mes actions. Ou mes paroles, ajoutèrent après quelques secondes.

- Le dossier a été déterré concernant Ari. Tu l'as tué!

- Sous ordre du directeur.

Son visage était livide, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que je réponde ça. J'avais moi même eu la surprise de ma vie en apprenant que j'allais devoir tuer mon propre frère.

- Et là alors? Qui lui a tiré dessus?

Mon esprit se remémora la scène si claire et pourtant tellement floue en même temps.

- Officier David j'attends une réponse.

Cette fois si je me levais pour lui faire face et me postais seulement à quelques centimètres de lui.

- C'est agent David!

- Agent David, il répéta un peu plus fort. Qui a tiré sur le directeur?

- Moi!

J'avais tué mon père.


	14. Chapter 14

Et un nouveau chapitre =)

* * *

><p>Deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles j'avais du répondre à toutes les questions d'Elidjah. Deux heures durant lesquelles je m'étais retenue de ne pas le tuer. Une enquête était en cours pour la mort du directeur David. C'était devenu plus simple pour moi de l'appeler directeur David, j'avais besoin de me persuader que je n'avais pas réellement tué mon père, j'avais tué l'homme qu'il était devenu. Pourtant, j'étais sur d'avoir fait le bon choix!<p>

- Maintenant vous allez me laisser voir mon mari.

- Madame Dinozzo, les ordres du Mossad sont très claires et…

Je ne la laissais pas terminer et ouvrais la porte de la chambre. Deux officiers se tenaient devant moi armes à la main. Mais je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit.

- David, rentrez dans votre chambre maintenant.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de votre part.

- Restez hors de notre chemin, ne nous cherchez pas officier David.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et un moment d'inattention de sa part me permis d'attraper son arme que je pointais aussitôt entre ses deux yeux. Mon regard était lourd de ses sens et ma mâchoire se contracta.

- C'est agent David! Maintenant on fait moins le malin hein?! Je tendais la main vers l'autre officier et lui fit signe de me donner son arme ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Alors vous allez m'écouter très sérieusement. Je veux voir mon mari que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous n'avez aucun mandat d'arrêt contre moi ou bien même contre lui car vous êtes assez intelligents pour savoir que faire éclater cette affaire au grand jour salirait la réputation du Mossad et d'Israël. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez hein?! Deux américains retenus contre leurs grés et séquestrer en Israël?! Vous pensez que ça ferait une bonne pub au vu des américains et du monde entier? Oh mais attendez j'en ai une bien meilleure : Une innocente femme ENCEINTE retenue contre son gré en ISRAEL! Vous voyez la façon que j'ai de si bien appuyer les mots Enceinte et Israël?!

L'officier que je menaçais devait probablement voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux mais mon but n'était pas de le tuer. Je voulais simplement voir Tony. Mon mari et rien d'autre.

Je m'éloignais des deux officiers l'arme au poing et quittais le couloir pour pénétrer dans les escaliers. Après avoir parcouru tous les étages j'atteignais enfin ma destination lorsque je vis deux officiers devant une porte. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Elidjah discutant avec d'autres officiers. Ils étaient venus en force ici apparemment. Toujours l'arme à la main j'avançais tranquillement vers eux complètement sur qu'ils me voyaient. Gibbs attrapa ma main à quelques mètres de la porte.

- Ziva est ce que ça va?

- Je veux voir Tony. Maintenant.

- Tu crois qu'ils te laisser entrer?

- Je ne leur laisse pas le choix. J'ai le droit de voir mon mari Gibbs.

Je repris mon chemin et atteignis l'entrés de la chambre en quelques foulées.

- Tu ne peux pas menacer mes officiers, leur prendre leurs armes et ensuite faire comme si de rien était Ziva. Tu ne peux pas voir Dinozzo maintenant!

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir mon mari Elidjah!

- Ton mari?

Il n'était pas au courant. Peu de gens le savaient.

Elidjah était grand, brun et avait des yeux verts qui un jour m'avaient fait craquer. Et puis j'étais parti aux États-Unis et Tony était entré dans ma vie. J'avais rapidement compris que ses beaux yeux ne suffiraient pas à rivaliser avec Tony et j'avais mis un terme à une relation qui n'avait jamais réellement commencé. Je n'étais pas amoureuse, je voulais quelque chose de stable dans ma vie mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Elidjah avait toujours fait en sorte de rester connecter à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre même après être partie vivre aux Etats-Unis. J'avais connu d'autres hommes entre temps mais il était persuadé que je reviendrais un jour. Il pensait que Tony n'était qu'une passade, un jouet, une manière de ma distraire mais la vérité, c'est qu'Elidjah avait été ce jouet en question et que Tony était le seul que je n'avais jamais aimé.

- Tu t'es mariée avec ce type là? Un américain! Il n'est même pas juif Ziva.

- Laisse moi voir mon mari maintenant. Je suis capable de tout Elidjah et si tu ne me laisses pas voir mon mari je n'hésiterais pas à tirer.

J'étais à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la gâchette quand il se posta sur le coté et me laissa passer pour entrer dans la chambre. Je croisais le regard de Gibbs et McGee et entrais dans la chambre.

- C'est l'heure de ma visite conjugale.

Je me retournais et mes yeux restèrent fixés aux siens pendant plusieurs minutes sans que je ne puisse bouger. Pourtant, il tendit sa main vers moi et le besoin irrésistible de le serrer dans mes bras se fit ressentir et je comblais la distance qui nous séparait rapidement. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

- Je voulais te voir mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer. Il hocha simplement. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres. Est ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ou bien …

- Tout va bien Ziva. Tu es là et c'est le principal.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez de ce qu'écris, c'est un véritable plaisir. Avec ce nouveau chapitre, on en découvre un peu et une GROSSE révélation sur le passé de Ziva pourrait bien vous surprendre. Je pense déjà à la suite =) Merci Merci !

* * *

><p>- Ziva ?<p>

Tony était toujours à l'hôpital et j'avais désormais un accès total à sa chambre. Elidjah trainait toujours dans le coin et je craignais qu'il parle à Tony.

J'étais venue en Israël pour annoncer ma grossesse à mon père et je me retrouvais à devoir lui dire au revoir. Pour de bon. J'avais tué mon père et j'allais devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je levais finalement les yeux vers la personne venant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Le rabbin qui m'avait vu naitre était à la porte.

- Ziva est ce que ça va?

- Rabbin Samuel, mon sourire était faible et je m'approchais de lui lentement.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis venu aussi vite.

Je m'asseyais finalement sur le bout du lit et passais une main sur mon visage. Les évènements de ces derniers jours m'avaient épuisés et il était temps pour moi de trouver refuge au près de celui que j'avais trop longtemps délaissé. Dieu.

- J'ai tué mon père, ajoutais-je en le fixant.

Il acquiesça légèrement et me fit signe de me lever. Une fois debout, il me prit dans ses bras et les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps finirent par se poser sur mes joues. Durant plusieurs minutes il récita des prières que j'avais entendu il y a bien longtemps. Ma mère avait pour habitude de me réciter des prières pour sécher mes larmes, elle disait que dans les moments difficiles, Dieu était toujours là pour nous, peu importe la raison. Elle avait sans doute raison, mais ce qui m'avait un jour éloigné de la religion c'était justement ce manque de présence, ce manque de Dieu qui m'avait abandonné le jour de son décès. Et aujourd'hui, plusieurs années après qu'elle soit partit, j'avais besoin de Dieu, besoin qu'il soit présent à mes cotés.

- Tu portes la vie en toi Ziva, il souriait faiblement. La vie est en toi, tout ira bien.

Il prit place face à moi et je me mis à prier avec lui. Des années que cela ne m'était pas arrivé, des années durant lesquelles j'avais cru bon de me débrouiller seule. J'avais été assez stupide pour penser que Dieu ne me serait aucunement utile, qu'il ne serait qu'un frein à ma détermination. Mais je portais la vie … Je portais la vie et j'étais mariée à un homme extraordinaire et jamais, jamais cela ne serait arrivé sans l'aide de Dieu. Il était mon pilier principal.

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant?

- Maintenant il va falloir organiser l'enterrement.

- Mais comment ? Je suis responsable de sa mort, je suis son unique fille mais je ne peux pas organiser ses funérailles. Une dernière larme perla sur le coin de ma joue.

- Ziva, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Ton père a fait des choix dans sa vie qui l'ont amené à cette fin ultime. Dieu a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer.

- C'est moi qui aie appuyé sur la détente.

- Ça ne fait pas de toi une meurtrière Ziva, tu n'as fait que ton devoir. Et désormais, tu dois penser à toi, ton mari et ton enfant. Ton père restera toujours ton père peu importe ce qui est arrivé. Et je suis sur qu'il comprend ton choix.

- Le choix de le tuer ? Une partie de moi se sent tellement coupable que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que je l'ai tué sans raison et pourtant … Et pourtant, je le déteste, je lui en veux d'avoir été cet homme durant toutes ces années, je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Tali, Ari, maman et puis Tony. Il pouvait s'en prendre à moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais eux non!

La douleur au fond de moi était terrible. J'étais partagée entre le soulagement de savoir Tony en vie et terrifiée à l'idée que mon père était mort. Il avait fallut que je fasse un choix et bien qu'évident, il m'avait fait perdre mon père. Ma main se posa sur mon ventre quand le bébé se mit à bouger et un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

- Tu vois que tout n'est pas perdu.

- Toda rabbi.

- Toujours.

Il sourit et nous reprîmes notre conservation concernant les funérailles de mon père. L'Israël au complet était déjà au courant du décès du directeur du Mossad mais seul les autorités savaient que j'étais celle qui avait appuyé sur la détente. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter l'affaire car pire que salir mon image, cela salirait celle de mon père et je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça. Il avait été un très mauvais père pour moi mais son travail en tant que directeur, son travail pour sa nation avait été quasiment irréprochable.

Une fois le rabbin parti, Elidjah entra dans ma chambre sans frapper comme à son habitude.

- Je vois que tu as la situation bien en mains.

- Pardon ?

- Ton père, ses funérailles. Apparemment tu n'as aucun remords à faire comme si de rien était, comme si tu n'étais pas responsable de tout ça.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Elidjah. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

- Comment oses-tu me dire que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Comment oses-tu venir ici avec un américain qui t'a engrossée ? Comment oses-tu venir dans ce pays comme si tu en faisais encore partie ? Il hurlait désormais et son visage qui il y a bien longtemps fut souriant, ne l'était plus.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Tony, ma voix était menaçante à mon tour. Je t'interdis de croire que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur moi.

- Pourquoi Ziva ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es partie d'Israël ?

- Je venais de perdre mon frère, ma voix s'était affaiblit, je venais de le perdre.

- Tu venais de le tuer !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'aimais mon frère mais c'était un meurtrier, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix ? N'es tu pas celle qui dit toujours avoir le choix Ziva ? Car tu as eu le choix de me laisser, tu es partie sans rien dire !

- Je ne pouvais pas rester Elidjah !

- On était ensemble Ziva !

Il me fixait, attendant une réaction de ma part mais j'en étais incapable. Je réalisais maintenant qu'en plus d'avoir tué mon père, j'avais aussi tué mon frère. J'avais décimé ma famille. Elidjah avait été présent à mes cotés, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Une fois mon frère enterré, j'avais demandé ma mutation au NCIS, j'avais fuis. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je ne l'avais jamais été mais il était ma bouée de secours, il était celui que je pensais pouvoir être ma famille. Mais la vérité, la vérité c'est qu'une fois à Washington, j'avais trouvé ma réelle famille. La seule et unique.

- On allait se marier Ziva !


	16. Chapter 16

Alors oui je sais que ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai senti l'inspiration venir et je n'ai pas pu resister. C'est un vrai flash back que je vous offre aujourd'hui, un flash back qui me tentait depuis très longtemps et qui j'espere vous plaira.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire =)

Enjoy et à vos claviers =)

* * *

><p>-Officier David, le directeur souhaite vous recevoir dans son bureau.<p>

J'hochais la tête et enlevais mes gants de boxe que je déposais sur une ficelle du ring. Une respiration de plus et je pris la direction de l'ascenseur. J'étais épuisée, épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Mon retour à Tel Aviv avait été des plus éprouvant, j'avais du ramener le corps de mon frère que je venais de tuer. J'étais incapable de me regarder dans un miroir depuis mon retour, la peine et la culpabilité me rongeaient. J'avais une fois de plus exécuté les ordres de mon père mais à quel prix ? Mon frère était un meurtrier mais j'étais sans doute mal placée pour l'exécuter au nom d'Israël. Il partageait mon sang, il partageait mon père et son idéologie.

Ces quelques jours aux États-Unis m'avaient fait réaliser à quel point je ne partageais plus les idées d'Israël, à quel point la vie n'était pas toujours ce qu'on pensait. Les choix et les décisions prisent avaient toujours un impact plus grand que l'on imaginait mais jamais je n'aurais pu refuser un ordre de mon père. J'étais prête à tout sans réelle raison car jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais cessé de penser à mon pays si chère à mon cœur. Mon père avait fait de moi une guerrière, il m'avait éloignée de ce monde extérieur et si tentant. J'avais manqué les plus belles expériences de ma vie, mais à cette époque j'étais persuadée de ne rien manquer, j'étais persuadée que me séparer de ma petite sœur était une question de priorité. La patri en premier, la famille en dernier. Les valeurs du judaïsme que j'avais un jour appris n'étaient que poussière.

Une fois arrivée à l'ascenseur j'appuyais sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément. Je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis notre rencontre il y a deux semaines à mon retour de Washington. Il était très fière apparemment, quelle ironie, j'avais tué son fils et cela faisait de moi une fierté pour le directeur du Mossad et Israël. Une fois l'étage atteint, je pris le long couloir et atteignais enfin son bureau. Son assistante lui fit savoir ma présence et d'un simple hochement de tête je la remerciais et pénétrais dans son bureau.

- Shalom Ziva

- Shalom.

Je pris place sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau et attendais patiemment. Je savais la raison de son appel, mais je n'étais pas prête à faire le premier pas.

- J'ai appris pour ta demande de transfert à Washington.

- En effet, je répondais. Je pense qu'un agent de liaison serait une excellente idée pour le Mossad.

- Pour le Mossad ou pour toi ? Son ton était dur.

- Est ce que ça change quelque chose ? Mon ton était tout aussi dur malgré le fait qu'il soit mon père et le directeur en même temps.

- Ça change tout, effectivement. Tu es différente depuis ton retour.

- Sans doute car je viens de tuer mon unique frère.

- Ziva, nous n'avions pas le choix. Tu étais la seule capable de l'arrêter !

- De l'arrêter ?, hurlais-je. C'était un meurtrier mais je n'étais pas celle qui aurait du appuyer la détente, tu aurais du envoyer un autre agent. Tu voulais seulement que les agents du NCIS me voient comme étant de leur coté pour qu'ensuite ils viennent manger dans ta main. Ils ne te sont redevables de rien papa, de rien !

- Je me suis débarrassé de leur ennemie Ziva, ils me doivent tout!

- Débarrassé de leur ennemie ? Tu t'es débarrassé de ton fils !

- Assez ! Il avait hurlé cette fois ci. Après quelques minutes il ajouta, et Elidjah ? Tu n'étais pas censée l'épouser le mois prochain ?

Elidjah ? Je n'avais pas pensé à lui, je ne pensais jamais réellement à lui lorsque j'étais en mission ou bien tout simplement ici. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie, besoin d'une stabilité que ma famille n'était pas capable de m'apporter alors j'avais tout simplement dit oui lorsqu'il m'avait demandée en mariage. Qui a besoin d'amour lorsqu'on fait le métier que je fais ? J'étais une tueuse qui n'avait jamais connu ce qu'était l'amour. Mais je n'étais pas prête à l'épouser, pas prête à renoncer à l'amour. Mon voyage à Washington m'avait changée, mon père l'ayant lui même remarqué. J'avais fait la rencontre de bien plus qu'une équipe travaillant ensemble, c'était une famille et j'en avais été jalouse.

L'agent Dinozzo m'avait impressionné, il avait l'air d'avoir énormément souffert mais il gardait espoir, il gardait foi en l'humanité. Et je voulais ça moi aussi ! Il avait des yeux magnifiques dans lesquels j'aurais voulu me noyer à jamais, un sourire qui n'était apparu que rarement au vu des circonstances mais qui était pourtant le plus beau sourire au monde. Et étrangement, j'avais envie de revoir ce sourire et ces yeux. J'avais envie de le connaitre, envie d'être prêt de lui, envie qu'il m'apprenne à vivre. Pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas souffrir. Pas comme ça!

- Je vais m'occuper d'Elidjah. Je veux partir à Washington.

- Tu seras dans le premier avion pour Washington demain matin. Pars maintenant.

Étrangement, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Je quittais son bureau sans un regard en arrière, descendais les escaliers en courant et une fois à l'extérieur je respirais enfin. J'avais retenue ma respiration durant tout ce temps de peur de ne dire quelque chose de plus, de peur de revenir en arrière sur mes paroles. Mais non, j'étais prête à partir, je devais partir.

Je montais en voiture et fonçais vers mon appartement au centre ville pour faire mes valises. J'avais moi même parlé à la directrice du NCIS la semaine dernière et elle avait accepté mon arrivée comprenant mon besoin de partir d'ici. Je devais maintenant prévenir Elidjah. Une fois arrivée je le trouvais allongé sur le canapé un bras sur les yeux. Il revenait d'une mission en Afrique de l'ouest.

- Shalom princesse.

- Shalom, après seulement quelques secondes j'ajoutais, je dois m'en aller Elidjah.

- Pardon ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer Ziva. Tu repars déjà en mission !

- Non je, j'hésitais un instant, je dois vraiment partir. Pour de bon ! À Washington.

- J'dois sans doute t'avoir mal entendu.

- Tu m'as comprise Elidjah. Je ne peux pas t'épouser, je pars vivre aux États-Unis demain.

Son regard était meurtrier, ses poings étaient serrés. J'étais sur que se réaction ne serait pas douce, je n'avais pas peur de lui et bien que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

- Ziva on se mari dans un mois ! Tu ne peux pas partir.

- Je dois partir, je ne peux plus continuer de vivre dans ce mensonge. Je dois partir, répétais-je plus pour me convaincre moi même que lui.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, c'est pour moi que je fais ça.

Je quittais le salon et rentrais dans la chambre pour préparer mes valises. Il se contenta de claquer la porte de l'appartement et de partir pour de bon. De chez moi, de ma vie. Trois valises plus tard je m'endormis habillée sur mon lit l'esprit clair. Quand le matin arriva, j'attrapais mes valises et appelais un taxi. Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, le check up effectué, je pénétrais dans l'avion avec pour la première fois en deux semaines le sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle vie commençait enfin. Mon portable vibra et m'annonça un nouveau message de Elidjah.

_Tu n'es pas la Ziva que j'ai connu, tu regretteras un jour ou l'autre et je serais là pour voir ça ! _

Je ne répondais pas et fermais les yeux. La journée allait être longue. Pourtant, durant le voyage je rêvais de ces yeux bleus qui m'attendaient à Washington.


End file.
